Redtail
Redtail is a small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail, amber eyesRevealed in "Into the Wild", pg 2 and feathered ears.Code of the Clans, page 39 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Redtail was the deputy of ThunderClan under Bluestar's leadership, and was mentoring Dustpaw. During a a fight with RiverClan, Redtail was murdered by Tigerclaw, an ambitious ThunderClan warrior who hoped to become the next deputy of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw lied about Redtail's death, telling the rest of ThunderClan that the RiverClan deputy Oakheart had killed Redtail, and that he had killed Oakheart to avenge his fallen clanmate. However, Tigerclaw's apprentice Ravenpaw witnessed what actually had happened. Oakheart had been killed by an accidental rockfall while he and Redtail were fighting. Fireheart later discovered the truth in his investigations of Redtail's death, and revealed Tigerclaw's treachery to all of ThunderClan. Ravenpaw described Redtail as very brave, and Bluestar reffered to him as a noble cat. Dustpaw was devastated when he heard that his mentor had died. Bluestar chose Lionheart as the next deputy of ThunderClan, rather than Tigerclaw, as he was more experienced. The Darkest Hour :Redtail granted one of Firestar's nine lives during his Leadership Ceremony - a life of justice. He also thanked Firestar for revealing the truth about his death when no one else could. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Redkit is first seen when Swiftbreeze gives birth to him and his littermates, Spottedkit and Willowkit. Their older siblings are Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. He is later seen sitting with his leader, Bluestar. Character Pixels File:Redtail_Kit.png| Kit Version File:Redtail(A).png| Apprentice Version File:Redtail.warrior.png| Warrior Version File:Redtail.deputy.png| Deputy Version Family Members Mate: :Brindleface:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kit: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of Fading Echoes) Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of Fading Echoes) Nieces: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Great Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Granddaughters: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters